Porcelain
by ShanaZeal
Summary: Slowly trying to find herself within all of the turmoil around her, with the help of an unexpected someone, can Hinata become the person she's spent 19 years looking for? Or will she shatter in response to the pressure of everything around her? SasuHina
1. I

_*Disclaimer: I own nothing, although if I did...*_

_._

_._

_._

**Chapter One:**

**Tears**

* * *

Death was an inevitable fate and so people came and went.

Without warning or notification, a person could be there, breathing, seeing and hearing, and the next day, they could not. They would leave the earth, pass on, and leave behind everyone and everything to mourn and grieve in shock from the unexpected outcome, a death that no one had seen coming.

Though the Great Shinobi War had long been over, it still seemed to still loom over Konohagakure, snatching up loved ones like the grim reaper. Hinata's father had been sick throughout the war and a year after but she hoped everyday that he would get better, before he suddenly passed. It was devastating. No one had expected this from him. It was far too painful to believe and just too painful to be true. His death had destroyed her whole world. Her life had came to an abrupt standstill and it was hard for her to press play and move past it. She just couldn't.

For the past week the dark haired girl must have been in some sort of prolonged shock because somehow she managed to hold herself together during the funeral and constant house visits from the villagers. Though now, her walls were crumbling faster than she could repair them. Everything was catching up to her. She could feel her heart shatter in her chest at the thought of her dear father, whom she would never see again. She couldn't stop the tears from running down her pale cheeks. Her face reddened in an unflattering manner. Hinata clung desperately to her patient consoler, Hanabi who was hugging and patting her back.

Hinata hated how life just continued without missing a beat. And she battled to bring herself back to it. She had faith that he would recover and the fact that he didn't made her so bitter.

_How foolish of her._

Hanabi sighed releasing her. "No more crying Hinata." her tone was curt and even, almost chastising.

A long silence passed between them as she struggled to pull herself together, wiping the tears from her face with her thick sleeve. She glanced at the younger girl, her sister. Hanabi was so much like their father, probably more than she'd ever thought. Hinata could almost picture her father saying those exact words.

Hanabi was the apple of their father's eye, just as strong as him too. And not often did Hinata and Hanabi see things eye to eye, especially when it regarded to the Hyuuga clan. In fact they were more like rivals than sisters, battling between who would claim the title as "heiress". Hinata always trained to become stronger in order to someday meet the high expectations of her late father and Hanabi just achieved nevertheless.

But Hanabi wasn't fooling anyone with the façade she put up. Hinata knew better. Inside she was hurting too. Hanabi took a hold of her hand, pulling her out of her reverie.

"Let's get some air." she said with a small smile. At times like this, they both knew that they needed one another to make it through this difficult time, to show the world that they were strong, the the Hyuuga were strong.

Stepping out of the Hyuuga compound was just what Hinata needed. Hinata had been cooped up in the house for so long she almost forgot what the outside felt like. She smiled lightly as the cool air of the evening hit her face, blowing at her dark bangs. She tucked a strand her ebony hair behind her ear as a light breeze blew against her frame. Many lanterns hung from building to building giving light to the area. Late summer nights in Konoha were so peaceful. The markets were slowly winding down with street vendors packing up and kids going inside for dinner.

"Hanabi-kun, how about we go to Ichiraku's."

Hinata could hear the younger girl's stomach growl lowly. This would be the first time Hanabi had been to Ichiraku's since the new one was built after the Pein invasion. Hanabi nodded in agreement. And soon they both took seats at the stools.

"Hinata-san," The chef's daughter greeted, "Long time, no see."

Hinata smiled with a blush; maybe she had been in the house for too long. The girls ordered their food. The smell of pork and miso soup wafted through the air. Her mouth watered lightly as she plucked a pair of chopsticks from the container sitting on the counter. She stuck a piece of shredded pork into her mouth. It was rich and soft and melted to the touch of saliva. Hinata hadn't felt this desire for food in a while. For a moment she couldn't taste a thing and assumed she was just sick at the time, but she knew it was more than that.

"This is great Ayame-chan." Hanabi complimented with a laugh as she slurped her soup. Hinata giggled lightly before handing her sister a napkin. Ayame laughed as well.

"It's all him." She said, pointing to her father. Teuchi smiled. "Glad you're enjoying it!"

.

.

.

They were walking back home now. The silence was almost unbearable, there was only the sound of their footsteps on the dirt path. Hinata, unsure of what to say, kept to herself with arms folded over her chest. Hanabi looked away, probably deep in thought. This year she had turned fourteen. Hanabi was so young and had already seen so much in her life, Hinata felt sorry for her, losing someone at such a young age was difficult.

The light shove to her shoulder brought her out of her thoughts. It wasn't hard enough to make her fall but she stumbled to a halt. Hinata looked up with eyes clearly startled to the person she must had run into. Hanabi was too. Her pale eyes met with a pair of dark one for only a split second, though it felt like time had slowed. Her breath caught in her throat with recognition. He looked down and passed quickly with an irritated scowl.

Those eyes.

They were so void it was like looking into the unknown. Hinata turned to look back at him; all she could see was the etched Uchiha clan symbol on the back of his shirt.

"Pompous ass," Hanabi mumbled before continuing on.

Hinata frowned but followed. She had seen something in the eyes of the young Uchiha, something familiar. Sadness...misunderstanding. She had seen it in her own eyes many times before. It was a presence she knew all too well.

Upon entering her room, she slid off her sandals and dusted off her feet. Soon she began making arrangements for bed. She slipped into something comfortable. Hinata lay in bed awaiting for sleep to take a hold of her and numb her from the world and it's pain, the pain that it delivered to her personally. Her mind wandered aimlessly before settling. Her breathing was finally smooth and steady.

Finally, _she was set free._

* * *

Feedback is appreciated greatly!


	2. II

_*Disclaimer: I own nothing, although if I did...*_

.

.

.

**Chapter Two:**

**Sealed**

* * *

Coal and hollow eyes fluttered open to the sound of loud pounding at his apartment door. Only one person loved to annoying him to no end in this particular manner. Sasuke groaned silently before rolling over figuring if he ignored it, _it_ would go away. That was quite unlikely because soon he heard the clamorous voice of Uzumaki Naruto inching closer and closer to his bedroom. The young Uchiha rolled out of bed in a fit, storming into the narrow hall where he was met by both Naruto and Sakura.

Dark eyes narrowed. Why hadn't he sensed her presence? The pinkette didn't seem to be concealing her chakra…

Sasuke turned his glare to the blond who had barbarously stormed into his home. "What do you want?" He spat harshly. "Hehe, Baa-chan wanted to speak with you." A wide grin was plastered on his face, obviously ignoring his tone. What was did the stupid blond know that he didn't? There was obvious anticipation in his face.

"Yeah, you should probably go now." Sakura chimed in. Her eyes flickered between the two males before casting down. Sasuke's brows knitted together.

What was going on? Then he realized, he wore nothing but a pair of checkered pajama pants. Not that he was "embarrassed" but he'd rather his ex-comrades not find him half naked. "Fine, whatever." He said with a deep frown. He turned to go back into his room but noticed that the two made not attempt to leave.

He glared for a moment at the two. "Shouldn't you be leaving?" It was more of a statement than a question. Sasuke's glare intensified. "We were asked to escort you." Sakura answered. It took everything in him to suppress the urge to roll his eyes. "Hn."

Of course he was far from trusted. The old shrew wasn't going to completely welcome him back with open arms, not that he expected her to. Rest assured, she was going to keep him in check. He could picture her signature look of scrutiny. And although the witch could care less about his existence at this point, they both knew it was all for Naruto. Naruto was the reason for coming back, but no one was making him stay. Not yet at least. The young Uchiha knew it was a matter of time before they had him on lock down for good.

Sasuke let the bleak water from the corroded shower head run down his pale skin. He didn't bother adjusting the temperature though his skin went rigid at it's bitter touch. All he had to was make it through the day.

_And the next day, the day after that, and the day after that._

.

.

.

"Sasuke, have a seat." Tsunade commanded in her utmost polite tone while waving off Naruto and Sakura, much to their displeasure.

_Nosey pricks. _

Sasuke noticed the light hint of annoyance in her voice when she spoke. The dark haired male concluded that it was probably because the Konoha elders, Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane, were present. He smirked with garish amusement at her discomfort. Amber eyes regarded him with evident distaste but her lips were tight in a thin line. Seconds past.

"Why am I here?" He inquired, breaking the thick silence.

"We all are here to discuss what we have planned for you since you will continue to stay on Konoha." Tsunade rubbed her temples with a sigh. "First off, we will not be locking you up. Although we should, seeing that you've have created a mass amount of danger and concern around the villages, causing an international uproar...but," She paused as if searching for a better way to put what she wanted to say. "I have decided to keep you on constant watch instead, much to the discontent of the elders, but it is _my_ decision and it is final."

_Oh really? _It sounded like she was giving a subliminal message to the counsel rather that discussing the terms of lock down with him.

"Jail and constant watch 24/7 sounds just about the same to me."

"Well, they're not. You will go about as you please...just with someone watching from a far enough distance." She amended. The young Uchiha's eyes narrowed. "So what's the catch exactly?"

"You catch on quick Sasuke," Now it was her turn to smirk fraudulently. "The Counsel and I have taken the liberty of sealing way your chakra and no chakra means no Sharingan."

He hadn't heard her right.

_How?_

There was no way he had heard her right.

_When?_

"You're probably trying to figure out when we had to time or opportunity to do it, correct?" Her smirk widened. It was obvious that she knew she had struck a nerve. "When you were injured during your fight with Naruto, you were in a comatose state long enough for the procedure to be executed."

Sasuke's blood was boiling and blistering under his skin. "Who the _hell_ do you think you are?" He was shaking with rage as he stood, towering over her. Before he knew it, two Anbu were at his side. Tsunade reclined in her office chair. He looked between the two shinobi at his side then at the elders, then finally at old bag who thought she could _him_ in check. She was sadly mistaken. "Is that all?" He asked with fists clenched and an acute glare focused on her.

_Satisfied?_

"Well because of your obvious condition, you are now assigned to work in the records room where you and one other person will help sort and catalog ancient scrolls and parchment."

"Who is this other person?" Sasuke asked with clear interest.

"Hyuuga Hinata. She will be working with you in the records room for the time being."

The ex-avenger sat back in his seat with an overdrawn huff before mumbling something about tyrants and abuse of power. "Well, now that we finally see things eye to eye, I would like you to join her on the second floor. It will be the third door on your left."

Sasuke took a deep breath. Yes, he was still quite angry. Yes, he wished he could wring the witch's neck. And yes, he would like nothing more but set the village ablaze. But...he couldn't. He had made too many promises to Naruto, which now that he thought about it was very stupid of him, and he couldn't go back on his word. He was an Uchiha and Uchiha's made their own damn way. "Fine." He agreed and stormed out of the office.

Now he had to join the Hyuuga...

* * *

_**(A/N: Thank you, Breezy2319 for my first review! Aw shucks, you are too kind!)**_


	3. III

_*Disclaimer: I own nothing, although if I did...*_

.

.

.

**Chapter Three:**

**Routine**

* * *

These past few weeks had not been what the dark haired girl had expected. First off, she had been taken off of the mission roster for several reasons regarding the Hyuuga clan and their pursuit to restore said clan to its former glory. Hokage-sama had felt that it was imperative that Hinata stay close and remain in the village for the time being. She was at the Hyuuga's disposal as usual. The death of her father had shaken the Hyuuga elders greatly. The prominent question in their quandary, who was step up and take his place as clan leader? Hinata was obviously considered, as heiress that would be her place, but they believed she wasn't strong enough and was too soft-hearted to be her father's successor. Hanabi was too young to take upon such a role but Hinata knew that if Hanabi was just a little bit older, she would have to take her father's place with dignity, no objections granted. The thought almost made her sick. Hanabi was just a child and such responsibility shouldn't be placed on her. But it never came to that, fortunately.

Neji-nii-san...

After much debate, Neji-nii-san was chosen as clan leader and Hinata truly was happy for him. No one fit the role perfectly and no Hyuuga could argue against that. Hiashi had treated him like a son. Truth be told, he was more of an heir than she was.

Secondly, she had started working in Konoha's records room, a massive room that hoarded scrolls, letters, diaries, and various texts dating back to the foundation of Konohagakure. It was an unorganized mess of a place, but Hinata was a patient woman who would handle the carelessly tossed aside texts. She began organizing everything she found by date as best as she could. Soon she began reading them, the ancient writings sparked her interest. Some were undecodable messages between Konoha and other villages, some were just plain letters. The more she read, the more she was drawn in. Hinata found herself wanting to know more and more about Konoha's past. Sadly she couldn't study old documents like a history nerd anymore, because thirdly there was an addition to her engrossing labor. Uchiha Sasuke was to join her, she guessed as some sort of community service...or maybe punishment.

He didn't bother her, not in the least but she remained to herself and they worked in silence. There was something riveting about the last Uchiha. He seemed to enjoy reading documents just as much as she did, which she definitely did not expect. Once, Hinata had caught him eyeing an old diary. He flipped each page with much interest before pausing then he ripped a few particular pages and stuffed them into his pocket. She pondered upon what to do. Should she notify Hokage-sama? Was it her place to do so?

_You were basically doing the same thing._

Hinata sighed to herself and shook her head lightly, although that was very true, the Uchiha wasn't trusted at the moment. Should the eyes of the Uchiha even be allowed to see things so personal to Konoha since he was still considered a traitor? Dark eyes had snapped up towards her as if reading her thoughts. They were endless. Startled, she blinked before biting the inside of her cheek lightly. He glared at her with a raised eyebrow. Why was he looking at her as if _he_ had caught _her_ in the act? He was clearly in the wrong but he was turning the tables against her. And yet she still looked like a child caught in a lie.

"U-Uchiha-sama," She stammered. Her voice was soft and barely audible, like a whisper.

"It's Sasuke...just Sasuke."

Her breath hitched in her throat in both awe and alarm. The young girl had expected him to ignore her as usual. It was the first time he had spoken to her since he began assisting her in the dusty old room. Hinata had completely forgotten what the sound of his voice was like. Albeit, she didn't know him well even before he left the village. She weighed it in her thoughts. It was deep and thunderous yet gentle and calm. Words rolled off his tongue like velvet, so smooth like satin. It was a voice that suited a nobleman. The mere atmosphere that surrounded him was of pure regalia and pride. That was the evident difference between a man and an Uchiha.

Hinata almost forgot he was a mass murderer, a person to be greatly feared. With a voice like that, he could have asked to kill her and she would have nodded dumbly without a second thought. She cleared her throat lightly and gulped. "Gomen, S-Sasuke." She corrected before turning on her heel and heading to the back of the room. Her face was burning with embarrassment.

She sat on a short stool with a low sigh and looked over a few papers with scrambled thoughts, slowly pulling herself together. He hadn't spoken to her again after that. She minded her own business and he acted as if she wasn't present. Not that Hinata minded. But it was odd, sometimes she could feel his dark eyes on her, and she would turn just to find that his back was to her.

Maybe she just wanted to hear him speak again.

.

.

.

It was very late in the evening and Hinata was returning home from a long day of archiving.

A lot of changes had occurred since the death of her father. Hinata had moved out of the Hyuuga compound much to the dismay of the Hyuuga elders. How were they to keep track of her? Who would watch over her? Hinata was prepared for their disapproval and pointed out that she was in fact of age and could do as she pleased. Suspicions grew and so did gossip but none mattered to the young kunoichi anymore. She was maturing and they couldn't control her anymore.

She did have one regret though. Leaving her sister behind was very hard to do, even with Hanabi's reassurances. The younger Hyuuga acted as though it didn't bother her. She acted as if she could understand why her older sister would leave her but she couldn't. Hinata could see the sadness in her pale eyes, but Hanabi just couldn't bring herself to deny her older sister's freedom, especially after what they've been through. But the thought of Hanabi suffering made her sick with remorse.

Contrition filled her chest as she searched for her keys in the bag she held with shaky fingers. Finally opening the door to her apartment, Hinata kicked off her dusty sandals before planting herself face first into her couch. She willed away the tears that threatened to glide down her pale face. The thought of Hanabi scowling at her useless crying snapped her out of her distress. Her younger sister was strong, she could withstand a lot. And Neji-nii-san would keep an eye on her as well. Those thoughts seemed to keep her at bay for the moment. Maybe she would visit them in the morning and take Hanabi out for ramen too. Hinata sat up and took a deep breath. She entered the small kitchen. Her bare feet padded lightly against the cool linoleum floor. Hinata set a kettle on the stove and entered her bedroom. She changed into something comfortable, an oversized t-shirt and spotted cotton pajama pants.

Soon a high shriek sounded and Hinata prepared herself a cup of chamomile tea, something to soothe her erratic nerves. She honestly did worry way too much, but she had so much responsibility and she couldn't just turn her back on all of that. Although a part of her wanted to, she couldn't be selfish. She couldn't turn her emotions off from everything that bothered her. There were so many things she simply could not do as a kunoichi and as a Hyuuga.

It was always them before _her_. That's how it would always be.

* * *

_**(A/N: This chapter took an interesting turn, hope you enjoyed this all the more. PS: The plot of this story doesn't necessarily correspond with the anime/manga. Long story short, some people are alive that are supposed to be dead and vice versa but it's fan fiction so don't hate me lol. With that in mind, I will definitely try to keep everyone in character nonetheless.)**_

* * *

Reviews and Feedback are greatly appreciated!


	4. IV

_*Disclaimer: I own nothing, although if I did...*_

.

.

.

**Chapter Four:**

**Reunion**

* * *

The past few weeks, nine weeks to be exact (not that he was counting), were almost intolerable. The young Uchiha sighed with irritation as he caught sight of another Anbu trailing him rather noticeably. He would have gladly accepted being in prison than this. But soon it would all be over. He stuffed his hands in his pocket, avoiding the glares and frowns he was receiving from the villagers who obviously hadn't warmed up to him yet. His smirk widened; they feared him. Soon he had reached his destination. Entering the building, he was abruptly greeted by the scent of mild disinfectant. This was part of the reason why he hated the hospital and dreaded being in it for too long. Looking around, he noticed the obvious discomfort of some of the nurses at the desk and some other civilians in the waiting room. He rolled his eyes with a scowl.

"Sasuke-kun!" Dark eyes met a pair of emerald ones. "Sakura," He greeted with a nod. She gave him a genuine smile, the first he had seen in a long time. "Follow me." She motioned with her hand. He soon fell into step next to her. It wasn't a long walk to his designated room and it seemed private enough. Seated just outside the door was the loud mouth knucklehead Naruto, his best friend. "Uchiha," He greeted with wide grin. The ex-avenger nodded at him with a smirk. He truly was ready for this because he could no longer live like a normal civilian anymore. His deflated ego was slowly amplifying at the thought of returning to his former reverence.

"Alrighty, let's get this over with shall we." Sakura said motioning for everyone to enter. She tied her shoulder-length hair in a short ponytail. Both males seemed to notice how Sakura's presence became very serious as she began writing something on Sasuke's charts. Suddenly, Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to-"

"Oh will you give it a rest!" The pinkette said with an exasperated sigh. "Yeah!" Naruto agreed shooting a pointed finger at the older male. Everyone knew of Kakashi's infamous and excessive tardiness. Sasuke smirked, apparently some things never did change.

Sakura directed Naruto and Kakashi to seats in the corner of the room and Sasuke to lay on his back atop the elevated, padded cot. Sasuke avoided looking at her face as she opened the folds of his yukata, exposing his chest. He wasn't uncomfortable per-se but he expected Sakura to get him there. Sasuke thought he'd find a blush dusting the cheeks of the young medic or fingers lingering on him for a bit too long. But such had never occurred, slowly his dark eyes watched through his peripheral vision. He noted how professional she was being with him, but there must be something else. The Sakura he knew was pretty boy crazy, especially when it came to him and a bit immature as well. Thankfully Sakura was too focused to notice his scrutiny and slight confusion. Maybe Sakura had finally grown up. Performing several hand signs, the young kunoichi placed a small palm against his chest and suddenly intricate symbols and patterns were made visible on his chest. She sent a glare towards Naruto who made a sudden grunt in alarm and coughed to cover it up.

Sakura shook her head and took a deep breath, trying to remain focused. She pulled out a small scroll, unraveling it to its fullest and laying it against a waist high table that she brought closer to her side. She concentrated her chakra in her palms and soon they glowed azure. The symbols on his chest danced off of his pale skin and onto the scroll. Slowly she fixated against the vital points in the chest, shoulders, and forehead. Sasuke's breathing ragged as his chakra flowed back into its proper channels. The sudden rush made his head spin. Sakura noticed this and paused for a moment. He glared at her, urging her to continue. She rolled her eyes at his pointless criticality and went on for a while.

Soon the procedure was complete and Sakura quickly rolled up the scroll and placed it in her long medical coat pocket. She patted his shoulder, a gesture for him to arise from where he lay. Sasuke sat up immediately with a silent groan. His head was throbbing in a very painful manner. Sakura handed him a white pill and a glass of water. "Here take this," She said with a smile. "It should help with your headaches, which should only last a few days."

The ex-avenger frowned. Why was he feeling worse than he had without his chakra? "So now that you have your chakra back, how 'bout a spar session for old times sake?" Naruto declared as he gave Sasuke a light jab to his shoulder. "Not if I have anything to say about it," Sakura interjected before Sasuke could respond. "No sparing and excessive use of chakra for at least a week!"

"Yeah right," The dark haired male answered sarcastically with a sneer. There was no way Sakura was going to put him on a leash just like the old witch Tsunade. "I have to agree with Sakura on this one." The jonin added from behind his beloved novel. Sakura's eye twitched at the perverted older man. "Anyway, listen up you two," She began with a deathly dry tone. "Being that Sasuke is a dojutsu user, he'll be enduring very severe migraines as his chakra settles for the next few days. And avoiding excessive chakra use is utterly essential for a full recovery." She turned to the Uchiha whose frown only deepened. "I'm sure you don't want to end up here again and for the long term, so just take it easy for now. The last thing we both need is you exercising your Sharingan and going blind or something."

The medic handed him a full bottle of the white pill she had given him earlier. "These should ease your pain, but don't take more than two a day." She warned with a smile. Sasuke nodded before straightening his yukata and stuffing the bottle in his pocket. "Well isn't this nice." The masked ninja remarked with an evident smile behind his covered face. His three ex-students eyed him raised eyebrows before noticing that this in fact was quite the reunion for Team 7. "Heh, well I'll be…" Naruto said with a light chuckled as he scratched the back of his neck lightly. "I guess this our first official reunion."

"First yes, but short-lived, I have to get back to work." Sakura said with a wink. And with that Sakura waved a goodbye to her favorite shinobi and possibly the only significant males in her life apart from her father. "Well I believe I should take my leave as well." Soon Kakashi was gone in a puff of smoke leaving Naruto and Sasuke behind. The surviving Uchiha arose from the cot. His original migraine had turned into a light throbbing, barely noticeable. "Since we can't train, let's get some ramen." Sasuke scoffed at the blond. "You truly are addicted."

Naruto could only laugh before sprinting out of the room. "Last one there has to pay!"

* * *

**_(A/N: I know there isn't any SasuHina interactions but don't fret, there will a lot in the coming chapters... Big thanks to Duchess23, Saki-Hime and Breezy2319 for the support!)_**

* * *

Reviews/Feedback are greatly appreciated!


	5. V

_*Disclaimer: I own nothing, although if I did…*_

.

.

.

**Chapter Five:**

**Future**

* * *

It was very early in the morning. The air was cold and crisp, most of the village with its inhabitants had yet to awaken. The light sounds of her footsteps and birds chirping in the distance were the only things her ears could grasp. The young Hyuuga smiled to herself; it was so peaceful. Rarely had she seen her village like this and she delighted in the moment. Soon she had arrived at the Hyuuga compound, her apartment wasn't too far from it. It was roughly an eight minute walk to be quite frank. Though she felt so empowered nonetheless. Hinata exhaled thankfully that everyone seemed to asleep as she entered the main branch domicile. She didn't want to be seen by the others. The main branch was slightly separated from the rest of other buildings and its vast walls reached higher than the rest. Hinata seemed like a speck compared to it. She was greeted by a guard who gave a curt nod as she passed.

Hinata made her way towards her room just down the hall. Sliding the thin shoji, she smiled at the small figure in her bed. Slowly she crawled into the space next to the small form whilst pulling thick blankets over herself. "Hanabi," Hinata whispered, stroking her dark hair. The younger girl stirred before pale eyes fluttered open. A number of emotions shot across Hanabi's tired face. First confusion, then shock, followed by a flash of glee, and finally anger. Large eyes narrowed at her with contempt. A scowl present on her lips. Hinata placed a small hand on her cheek. "Please don't hate me." Hanabi's glare wavered before she rolled her eyes. "What are you blabbing about?" She muttered in a hushed tone. "I didn't miss you that much." A light blushed dusted her cheeks as she spoke. Hinata's smile widened. "R-Right, that's why you're sleeping in my bed?"

Hanabi's blush flared. "Your room is warmer!" She countered. Hinata chuckled softly before pulling her sister in an embrace and kissing her hair lightly. Hanabi grumbled incoherently into her chest about being suffocated by massive breasts. Once released, she began interrogating her older sister. "Nee-san, what brings you here before the crack of dawn?" Hinata's smile faltered slightly. "Ano, Nii-san didn't say m-much, he just told to be present for t-todays meeting." Hanabi groaned rather loudly. "Neji-san doesn't tell me a damn thing anymore."

Hinata gave her a knowing look. She knew that Neji was keeping Hanabi out of Hyuuga affairs for her. She was just too young to be involved in so much. Was it so wrong for her to want her sister to enjoy her teenage years while she still had them?

"Father would have never hid anything from me."

Hinata blinked at her, a bit stunned. She watched as a tear slid down Hanabi's cheek. But before she knew it, it was gone with a quick swipe. The younger Hyuuga hopped at of the bed and sprinted to the bathroom. Hinata could do nothing but stare, frozen in place because she had caught her sister in a moment of weakness, something she'd never thought she'd see. Finally able to move, she shuffled into the bathroom. Hanabi was washing her face in the sink. Pale eyes connected. Hinata couldn't tell the difference between her tears and the light droplets of water against her face. She handed Hanabi a small towel to dry herself. Seemingly calmer, she stalked past her older sister. "You saw nothing." Hinata cracked another smile and nodded. "Agreed."

"How about I treat you to Ichiraku's again?" Hinata asked as she sat on the edge of the bed alongside her sister. With that, Hanabi's whole mood lightened. "Yes of course!"

"Alright t-then, we'll go after the clan meeting." Hanabi smiled at her older sister. "That sounds great." The two went silent for moment. They both heard the sound of light footsteps approaching. "Hanabi-san, come join me for breakfast," They immediately recognized the soft voice of their maid, Aoi. "Hinata-san, the elders would like to speak to you as well." Hinata cringed at the sound her name. Apparently everyone was aware of her being here."Arigato Aoi-chan!" Hanabi called as she ran into her bathroom to get freshened up. Hinata arose from the bedside and slid open the frail shoji. She bowed respectfully at the older woman. "Thank you, Aoi-san."Aoi gave her a warm smile and bowed as well. Hesitantly Hinata followed her down the hall and up the flight of stairs and onto the next floor. Hinata knew this place like the back of her hand and the return made her nostalgic. She almost missed this place. She remembered how her and Hanabi played, explored, and brought life into the lonely estate.

"Hinata-san," The old woman bowed and motioned for her to enter. Hinata smiled and nodded before taking Aoi's hands in her own. A gasp left her thin lips. Aoi's pale eyes were wide with shock as Hinata pulled her into a hug. "T-Thank you so much...for e-everything." All she could do was laugh and place a wrinkled hand on her cheek. "You have grown up to be a fine kunoichi, Hinata-san." At that it was Hinata's turn to laugh. The older woman smiled, her wide eyes crinkled at the corners. "Well you better go, they are all waiting."

The young Hyuuga entered the room immediately. To her surprise, every patriarch was accounted for. It made her wonder what exactly was so important that every elder had to be present? Hinata stumbled in, taking the only remaining seat on a worn mat next to Neji. He regarded her with a stern look and obvious displeasure at her dawdling but his dull eyes softened. Hinata almost saw a smile.

"Hinata-san," He began, he almost sounded like her father. She gave an involuntary twitch at the sudden attention she was receiving. She didn't need the byakugan activated to tell her that all eyes were on her at this very moment. "The elders and I have come to the conclusion that it time that we welcome potential suitors."

Suitors? Had she heard correctly?

She wasn't ready to get married, at least not anytime soon. "But I-I," She was completely lost for words. Hinata took a shallow breath as she struggled to find a response. "Nii-san w-why?" Her voice cracked as she raised nervous, wide eyes to him. He held his composure but Hinata could tell that there was hurt in his eyes as well. But he held his own. "That is what we believe is best for you at this moment, for your future."

"Neji-sama, If I may…"

All eyes turned to middle aged man at the end of the room. Hinata recognized him to be Hyuuga Makoto, he was also apart of the main branch and was good friend to her father. Neji nodded for him to continue. "My son has also come of age." His voice was low but everyone was sure of what he was alluding to. "I'm sure you all know of my eldest son, Haru." Hinata hung her head. Her dark bangs covered her face. She knew of Haru and the two of them had never uttered a single word to one another. The only thing she knew about him was that he was considered an exceptional shinobi but no where close to Neji's expertise. "I think it would be favorable for everyone if Haru married Hinata-san." There were many who agreed with his statement but Neji was silent. She peered through thick lashes to see his eyes but they held nothing this time. She couldn't tell whether he had approved or if he was against the sudden suggestion.

"I believe it is proper for everyone to take some time to think about this," His stern voice cut through the mellow chatter and there was silence at once. All eyes were, once again, on him. "We will continue this discussion at a later time." Nonetheless, the meeting continued and other things were deliberated. The whole time Hinata sat quiet, deep in thought about the abrupt complication she was faced with. How could she possibly get out of marrying Haru? Or anyone for that matter? She thought about Naruto and the undying love she had for him. There was no way she could willing give her heart to any other person but him.

After the meeting, Hinata took Hanabi out for ramen at Ichiraku's, just as promised. "So why exactly were you needed in the meeting?" Hinata had hoped her sister wouldn't ask. Hanabi gave her sister a questioning look. Clearly there was something up; Hinata hadn't said two words since then. Several minutes passed as they made their down the boisterous streets of Konoha and Hanabi was sure she was being ignored until Hinata finally spoke. "T-The council believe that it is time for me to g-get married." Her voice was softer, softer than usual, as she spoke. Slowly she turned to face her younger sister who gaped at her with shock. "No way, Neji-san wouldn't let that happen!"

Hinata shook her head. "H-He didn't object." At that Hanabi fell silent. Hinata felt bad for ruining her sister's good mood. Hanabi had seemed very pleased to leave the Hyuuga compound for a change. Hinata wondered if her little sister had anyone she had considered friends. Hanabi wasn't lonely but rarely had Hinata seen her with anyone other than fellow Hyuuga her own age. "Hanabi-chan, do you have any classmates you consider friends?" Hinata asked, trying to change the subject. The younger Hyuuga scoffed at her offending question. "Of course I have friends. I'm not a loner like you!" She gave Hinata a playful nudge. Hinata laughed easily, only partially forgetting about her original anxiety. "I'm not a loner, I have Kiba-kun and Shino-kun," She countered with a smile.

Hanabi scowled and rolled her eyes. Of course those two were her friends, they were her teammates as well. The two girls entered the hearty ramen eatery. Instantly Hinata recognized the orange tracksuit and sure enough it was Naruto. "N-Naruto-kun?" The blond turned around and waved giving her a wide grin, flashing a set of perfect teeth. That smile made Hinata's heart flutter in her chest like a caged bird. "Hinata-chan, come join us!" It was at that moment that she noticed the raven-haired Uchiha who sat next to him. Strangely a knot began to form in her stomach. Hanabi went ahead and sat next to Naruto leaving Hinata at the door. "Eh? Hinata-chan, you don't look so good." Hinata hadn't noticed that the blond had got up and was only inches away from her face. Her face burned with embarrassment as she let Naruto drag her to an empty stool. "A-Ano, I-I'm okay…"

Hanabi could only roll her eyes at her older sister. "Gomenasai, Naruto-kun...S-Sasuke-san." She muttered. Only then did Hanabi realize that Sasuke was among them. Her pale eyes narrowed at him and he returned the glare without a response to Hinata. "No prob," Naruto said, shattering the awkward silence. "Sasuke here, is feeling under the weather as well."

The dark haired male in question only locked his jaw in response, obviously disapproving Naruto's incapability to keep his loose lips tight. The last thing Sasuke need was everyone knowing he was weak at the moment. But Hinata only nodded and stared directly at him, straight into his dark eyes. Her face was expressionless, not a smile or frown in sight. He thought he could mask his emotions well but she was on another level. Thankfully his thoughts were interrupted by Naruto who was ordering another bowl of ramen. The ex-avenger rose from the stool and stalked off. All he could hear was the sound of Naruto yelling for him to come back and pay the bill.

* * *

Reviews and Feedback are greatly appreciated!


End file.
